Misconceptions
by Mcvities22
Summary: There's always a little truth behind 'just kidding', a little knowledge behind 'I don't know' and a little emotion behind 'I don't care' - Rays thoughts T because I'm paranoid
1. Ray

**Well I'm an avid reader of beyblade fic's...as well as having watched the series' about oh I don't know...400 times over...is that bad?**

* * *

><p><strong>Misconception<strong>

**By Mcvities22**

**There's always a little truth behind 'just kidding', a little knowledge behind 'I don't know' and a little emotion behind 'I don't care'.**

Every time Tyson makes a crack at one of us he'll say he's just kidding but I can see in his eyes that that's not always true...he just doesn't want us to think bad of him if he says something we don't like. He doesn't realise that he hurts us more by not being honest with us. So when people say that he never takes anything seriously I just roll my eyes and defend him, knowing that he's just too scared to be honest.

You'll often hear the words 'I don't know' coming from Max. When Kenny talks about strategies and such he'll turn to us for our opinion and Max will respond with his usual 'I don't know'. Why he does it I can't be sure. Part of me thinks that – like Tyson – he doesn't want us to think badly of him if he disagrees with us, but...another part of me thinks that he's embarrassed. Max doesn't want us to think he's weird or strange, in short the guy has no self belief. When people call him a dumb blond I have to bite my tongue, he's not a dumb blond he just has no self esteem.

Kai says 'I don't care' a LOT. And I DO mean A LOT! Hell if I had to guess I'd say you hear the words about fifty times a day, admittedly that number changes depending on how long he and Tyson are in the same room. For a while I thought it was true, that he truly didn't care...but that was before. It was before I saw him punch the kid who made Kenny cry, before I saw him carrying Daichi to bed when he fell asleep on the sofa, it was before he helped Max master his new moves, before he spent three weeks arranging Tyson's grandfather's funeral just so Tyson didn't have to...it was before I saw a lot of things. So now when people call him heartless I have to walk away so I don't explode, Kai does care...he just doesn't know how to show it to people.

"_Just because I'm quiet doesn't mean I have nothing to say. Just because I'm happy doesn't mean everything is okay. Just because I'm sarcastic doesn't mean I can't take life seriously. Just because I forgive doesn't mean I forget. Just because I don't listen to you doesn't mean I don't care. Just because I'm gullible doesn't mean that it's okay to lie to me. Just because I'm stubborn doesn't mean I'm not easy going. Just because I don't show my feelings doesn't mean I don't have any. Just because I don't say I love you doesn't mean I don't. Just because I'm honest doesn't mean I'm outspoken. Just because I'm unsure doesn't mean I'm afraid. Just because I'm not like you doesn't mean I'm weird."_

I think this to myself each time I walk out the door, and if anyone asks why I don't judge people well...now you know.

* * *

><p><strong>Not sure which of my six brain cells thought that one up but hey! Enjoy!<strong>


	2. Max

**So I'm back again, this time a little from Max, what does his think of his team? **

**Disclaimer: I am trying but as of yet I own nothing!**

* * *

><p><strong><span>Misconceptions chapter two<span>**

**By Mcvities22**

**Friends are the family god forgot to give us!**

My dad used to say that back when I was a kid. I never really knew what he meant...at least not then I didn't. After I met the blade breakers I realised what he was saying.

Tyson's probably my best friend out of the team; he's funny, friendly and would go out of his way to help someone. He proved that to me the first day we met, back at the river. Tyson tried to save a dog from drowning; I didn't even notice the poor thing until I took a closer look, if Tyson hadn't have been there I probably wouldn't have seen it. Of course Tyson didn't think twice about going to its rescue, he never does. He'll happily put himself in harm's way just so that you don't have to. He'll protect you until the end, and I MEAN the end! He'll never give up on you and he'll believe in you when you've stopped believing in yourself. I've been asked before why we're friends in truth I've questioned it once or twice – usually when Tyson's getting cocky or arrogant – but in all honesty...we're best friends because god couldn't face making us brothers...our moms would never have been able to handle it.

Ray's definitely the mom of the group. He'll make sure you've slept well, eaten, showered and are feeling well before he even thinks about himself...and just like a mom he'll turn in an instant to protect you. Sometimes he reminds me of a mother lion (or should I say Tiger) defending her cubs. If you've been wronged in ANY way, shape or form he won't hesitate to track down the one whose responsible and make them pay BIG time. It's like every time someone refers to me as the dumb blond (don't be fooled you'd be surprised how many people think that) he gets this look in his eye...like he's about ready to scratch someone's eyes out. I think one day he probably will...yep Ray is DEFINITELY the mother of the group, caring, loving, always expects the best but will be on your side no matter what!

Most people would be surprised at this but Kai's without a doubt the dad of the group. He's strict, tough and not someone you argue with but at the same time...he's always trying to help us...even if we don't always realise it at first. Time after time he'll antagonise Tyson about not being good enough, only for Tyson to go out and blade better every time. At first I thought it was because he couldn't handle the fact that Tyson might actually be better than him, only after I watched that smug smile crossing his face did I realise. Tyson blades best when he feels like he's got something to prove and Kai knows it. And like a dad he'll always push you to do your best and if you do that...you KNOW he'll be proud of you. And making Kai proud of you...it's worth every effort.

It may have taken some time but I eventually figured out what my dad meant my friends really are like my family.

* * *

><p><strong>Hope you liked it, I tried to make it light hearted and happy like Max. R&amp;R<strong>

**Next chapter: Tysons view on his team mates!**


	3. Tyson

**Tyson's viewpoint of his team mates...what does he **_**really**_** think of Kai? **

**I'll admit right now Tysons the most difficult to write for.**

**Disclaimer: I OWN NOTHING!**

* * *

><p><strong>Teamwork...<strong>

It's weird...I've always been able to get along just fine without a team behind me. I mean hey...I'm world champ right? Okay...maybe I _did_ need Kenny's help after Drigger destroyed my blade...but then again Kenny's always been with me so...

I've never thought of how things might have gone if I'd never met the blade breakers, you know, ignoring the whole evil Russian bit beast stealing weirdo's. It's just never crossed my mind before, until a few days ago that is.

I was just walking through the streets when this fan cornered me and went off on this totally creepy speech about how the blade breakers would be nothing without me...I pretty much ignored everything the dude said but there's one thing that's been sticking in my min. That dude said something about how I should go solo cause I'd totally be better on my own, that's what got me thinking about all this. Would I be better off without the blade breakers?

Max was the first one I met (after Kenny of course but I already sort of knew him). He can be kind of annoying sometimes (Max that is not Kenny, although Kenny _does_ have his moments). Max is always happy...like impossibly happy, even first thing in the morning (it should totally be illegal to be _that_ chirpy _that_ early in the day). Then when he's on a sugar high...urgh...geez he's worse than a hyperactive two year old. But...he's pretty cool though, he's always got my back (even if I'm wrong) and he'll never give up on me or anyone else for that matter. Not to mention he's a great friend...I'm pretty glad I met him.

Then there's Ray. Ray's a total mother hen, he's always hovering around, making sure we sleep enough, don't eat too much...it drives me crazy! I can't take a step out of the front door without him needing to know where I'm going, when I'll be back, who I'll be with blah blah blah! And hells bells don't even think about being late without calling...phew! He'll drive himself crazy worrying about you then yell his guts out at you when you get back. But...it's kind of good sometimes too, like when I'm sick he'll take care of me, or after Grandpa died...man that was hard...he was with me the entire time...don't think I could have got through it without him. Yeah...having Ray take care of us is pretty awesome now I think about it.

Lastly there's Kai...now him I could _definitely_ do without. He's always going on at us, pushing us harder and harder, yelling at us and pretty much ticking me off! The guy doesn't know the meaning of the words 'give a guy a break'. He's _never_ satisfied with anything we do...not my fault he's got a stick up his butt. He pushes me harder that anyone just because he can...stupid Mr Dickinson making him Capitan. Although...Kai _did_ organise Grandpa's funeral...and boy do I mean organise! The whole thing was totally what Grandpa would have wanted...honestly it was better than anything I could have even begun to imagine. I really owe Kai for that...I _know_ I couldn't have done it. Maybe he's not so bad...

What that guy said about me going solo...I'm not so sure...

* * *

><p><strong>Hardest one so far! Not sure why but Ray and Max were so much easier to write for...let me know what you think!<strong>

**Kai's up next!**


	4. Kai

**Now for the one you've all been waiting for...it's Kai's turn! Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I OWN NOTHING!**

* * *

><p><strong>Friends...maybe...<strong>

I was doing just fine until I met those losers I now call my friends...although I use that term _very_ loosely and think again if I'd ever admit that in front of Tyson. Tala told me after the Russian tournament that I needed the team...pfft! Like hell do I need them!

Okay so maybe I needed them to help win the Russian tournament and stop Boris and Voltaire, I'll admit to needing them then. And maybe I needed them that day on the lake; okay...I definitely needed them then. But that's all; I don't and never will need them for anything else...

Nope!

...

Okay...

Maybe there were a couple of other times...

I guess without Max's help then Judy wouldn't have run the scans on the Demolition Boys. And if Judy hadn't have run the scans then Tala would still practically be a Cyborg and Bryan an emotionless robot. Maybe Max did come through for me then...and maybe afterwards when he convinced the Allstars to give the guys a chance...so I guess Max is okay..._sometimes._ He'll always be an annoying, blond little idiot but...he's okay.

Tyson...that boy will never be okay no matter how long I have to be around him. I will never _ever_ think that Tyson is okay. He's loud, messy, greedy, lazy and so much more. Nope! Tyson Granger will never be okay...

Although...

He _did_ come after me...after I lost the first round to Spencer. He came after me, if he hadn't...I might have gone back, I might have actually used black Dranzer again that day. When Voltaire handed it to me I was tempted...but Tysons voice kept coming into my head...despite everything he actually cared about me. He's annoying and boorish but he cares. He cares...

That leaves Ray...he's about the only one of these guys that I actually had any respect for at first. He left everything he knew because he thought that there was something better out there. His home, his family, friends, team mates...he left everything on a whim. He strived to make himself better...I can respect that. Hell I can relate to that, it's all I've ever done, strived for perfection. We have that in common.

Ray's different from the others, I mean he's got bad habits like everyone else...he can be pretty cocky sometimes...not to mention he cares _way_ too much...about practically everything...but he taught me something.

Rays the kind of person who wears his heart on his sleeve, he lets his emotions run free...except in the dish. When he's battling he's like a whole other person, a person who keeps his emotions in check and gives nothing away. Voltaire told me, for as far back as I can remember, that to be the best you had to rid yourself of useless emotions. I used to think that I had to keep my emotions under control 24/7 to be the best...then I met Ray...he's one of the best bladers I know yet he's also one of the most emotional people I know. It's funny how someone can teach you something without even knowing they've done it.

Like I said...I was doing just fine until I met those losers I now call my friends...

But maybe...

Maybe now I'm doing better than fine...just maybe...

...

But Tyson will never be okay!

* * *

><p><strong>Tada! Four chapters and considering this was supposed to be a one shot about Ray...hmmm...one question...should I do one from Kenny?<strong>


End file.
